Modern electronic devices employ various smaller electronic components, each smaller component having one or more predetermined functions, operational limits, and cost. Fabricators of such electronic components may either custom-build electronic components for particular clients or provide electronic components intended to meet the needs of the market (supporting the ongoing sale of electronic devices). Electronic component fabricators compete to provide components that comply with client and market needs.
One example of an electronic component needed in modern electronic devices is a transceiver. A transceiver may be employed, for example, to support transmission and reception of data between internal components of an electronic device and/or to support transmission and reception of data between different electronic devices. Efforts by fabricators to improve transceiver functionality and/or to lower transceiver build cost are ongoing. An example design platform involves decreasing transceiver size, power dissipation, and build cost.